Dencias Cosplay Performance
Planning the show Denica:I Wrote the Story about a Beautiful Angel Princess in the kingdom of heaven and it will be set to Orchestrated Album and since I adore the Disney Princess I decided to play the Beauitful Angelic Princess Tina:Can I be the Goddess? Frank:Can I Be God? Denica:Yes also we need a Streampunk Family Maddie:Yes don't forget the devils,There are Bad Guys in the show Shan:All we need some Costumes Rose:And some Accessories too Denica:Thank God I saved the Orchestrated Album on my Spotify Tittana:I Got the Scripts So you guys need to Patrice the songs and your Lines Denica:Ok Home Rehearsal Dencia:For the kingdom, the power,and the glory are yours now and for ever.Amen. Version of 'Hymn' By Midge Ure Plays in the Background On Denicas IPad through Pinkie Pie Plush Speaker and in the Boys room They are watching Paw Patrol and Colouring their Paw Patrol Colouring Book Jackson:Oh No Al:MUM DENICA IS SINGING Nicole:Boys Shes Rehersaling for the Show Denica:(Singing)Give us this day,All that you showed me,The power and the glory,'Til my kingdom comes,Give me all the Storybook told me,The faith and the glory,Til my kingdom comes Nicole:Denica I don't you mind Rehearsing because the boys is trying to watch Paw Patrol Dencia:Ok shuts the door leaving Denica to Rehearse Nicole:Boys i told Dencia to turn the music down so you can keep watching the show because shes got the show coming in few Weeks at the Church,Ok Minutes Later We Hear Orchestrated Version of 'Dancing with Tears in my Eyes' Playing and The Boys watch a Paw Patrol Episode 'Pups save Skye' on Their TV Few Weeks Later Nicole:Boys we gonna get ready for the Show Al:NO WE WANT TO WATCH PAW PATROL Paul:Boys get change and get ready Wear Long Sleeved Ladies Angel costume with Wings with a Halo,Her Hair is covered in Sliver and Glitter and Sliver Glitter face paint as her Make up Nicole:Wow you look like a beautiful princess Denica:I Know it the Opening Night Boys attempts to sneek their IPads and their Headphones in their Backpacks Gives Joel his Paw Patrol Backpack and Al His Mickey Mouse Backpack and Jackson is carrying his Spiderman Backpack Nicole:Whats in your Bags? Jackson:Snacks Nicole:Good Boys At The Church Paul:Wow I remember we got Married years ago Nicole:I Know take their Seats as the boys put their IPads out and Watch Paw Patrol through their Headphones Paul:I Hope Dencia is Excited about the show Nicole:We know Boys are having a Talk Al:That better than watching the show Nicole:We got the Camera to take Pictures during the show BACKSTAGE Wears White Dress With Angel wings and Halo and White Sparkly Shoes and White Face Paint Dencia:I Love your Costume,Maddie Maddie:Thanks Wears Black Jeans,Red Shirt,Black Cape and Devil Mask Dencia:I Love your Costume too Showtime with Paul,Nicole and The Boys Nicole:Boys You took your IPads Paul:You Need to turn them off because the Show is About to Start Al,Jackson,Joel:No Maddies Mum:Im sorry to disturb you are you Dencias Mother Nicole:Yes,My Boys took their IPads to watch Paw Patrol,Oh Here comes The Leader of the Cosplay Club Paul:Boys sit up and get ready Miss Van Walker:Welcome everyone I'm Miss Van Walker before we begin the show please turn off your Phones or Put it on to Silent Mode,You are welcome to take Pictures during the Performance as I present to you Victor Trent Jones Trent Jones:Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen so you are in for a real treat I remember I grew up by listening to AC/DC,U2 and Mostly Synth Pop and mostly Ultravox,Yesterday I get a little preview about what they are doing,So you have to listen carefully to the words,Theres Bunch of Clues so you have to listen very carefully as the leader of Cosplay Dreamers said you need to turn off your Phones to silent mode,Youre welcome to take Pictures during the show,You will leave in case theirs a fire so I think we are ready to start so sit back and releax and we hope you enjoy the show,Ok Cosplay Dreamers Show us what you got Lights Goes Out Tune Up Category:Performance Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts